Some Games are meant to be played
by Lolo25
Summary: After beating Hoggie at the game for the sixteenth time, Kuki invite him to her for a game, Read and find out the rest. I was being safe again! Safety counts! XD


_2 more Request for DarthWill3_

_Hope you like them_

_Read!_

_I RESTATE Non of this related to my other stories!_

_Please no confusion THANK YOU_

* * *

><p>Kuki Sanban was brushing her rainbow monkeys. Her room was plush with stuff animals. One though apparently stood out though, her Wallabee doll. She had this one in secret from her team mates. For a girl who had a long time crush on a boy from probably from kid hood too Teen hood is a real amazing thing. Her 17 year old girl body was always self active. She will explore certain sights for her own pleasure at night. She smiled at her own personally thoughts of her love life.<p>

Wally and Hoggie was playing the game while Nigel was eating a sandwich. Abby was just drinking a soda, and reading magazine. Hoggie lost for the sixteenth time, Wallabee Beetles. Wally was doing his victory dance.

He looked at Hoggie,"You wanna play again?" He asked, victoriously at the sore loser.

Hoggie threw down the controller."I refused be taunted that suck at this game! I demand couple of hours of practice before I play you again." He requested towards Wallabee.

Wally snickered at Hoggie,"You sound like a damn politician stuck on a trail." he told him calmly.

Hoggie sneered at him then return back to the game, playing story mode and practice.

Kuki was leaning against the wall only to see Wally passing through. She blushed a little. She was determined too get him in her room for a game."Hey Wallabee you wanna come into my room I have game for us to play." She stated, more than ask.

Wally looked at her, then smiled,"Of course anything for a friend," He said to her. He actually like Kuki the day he met her, and his feelings been growing stronger and stronger for her. He was in love with her, if anything he wanted her for himself. He smiled as he followed to her room. He still wonder how she feels about him.'Does Kuki like me, hate me and just being nice to me, or does she loves me and wanna take to the next level.' He wonder as his mind was racing with thoughts about him and Kuki.

They enter her room to stuff animals over stuff animals, over stuff animals. He was surprised she still collect these things, but he let go seeing this was a prefect moment to address her about his feelings. He walked behind her when she was trying to find a game to play for two. He made her turn around to face him."Kuki, I have a game for two of us could play that can be twice as fun." He smiled at her.

They sat on the bed and started to play truth or dare.(Come on its pretty fun as long as it not perverted, or sexually based. If its that then small children please do not play!) Kuki giggle a some of the dares she did, they were actually safe for the most part. Her turn was up again. She haven't did a truth yet neither did Wally."Numbuh 4, truth or dare. You have to choose one."

"Alright, alright." He looked at her,"Truth."

She smiled at him,"Who do you like, or I mean love," She seen him blushed. He scratched the back if his head, suggesting that he was nervous.

He looked at her then brought her down too his lips,"I love you."

She blushed at him then returned a favor,"I love you too." she kissed him passionately. He moaned as her tongue slipped through his lip.

They sat there kissing each other. Wally removed Kuki's shirt as for Wally he removed his sweater and shirt. They fell into a pool of passion and love for each other. Kuki reached for his pants buttons, until they heard a knock on the door. Wally and Kuki glared at the door, too hear Hoggie asking for Wally."DAMN IT!" He threw back on his shirt and sweater. He looked at Kuki."Maybe we can play a more _productive_ game later, okay." He added a more charming tone to '_productive_'.

Kuki could hear Wally chasing down Hoggie, without Hoggie not knowing what he did wrong. She giggled at the thought of his short temper personality. Then her mind went to the movies she use to watch a lot on line. She feel back on bed falling asleep thinking about the PRODUCTIVE game they were to play later. She giggled again by it.

_Sorry if its not as long as my normal stories I was aiming for a thousands for this one._

_Any who I hope you like it_

_Comment will be nice for some stories, some if they are flames then dined!_

_Advice is nice also for my small meaningful life_

_Read the last request then back to my originally story I posted up a couple days ago! (Maybe)_

_Thank YOU! X)_


End file.
